The City of Wolves
by EveSalvatore
Summary: En Californie, au fin fond de la forêt, se cache toute une vie surnaturelle. Eve Caccia, est une jeune loup garou alpha de 18 ans, belle est au caractère de feu. Cette dernière ne laisse pas insensible plusieurs loups garous, mais surtout les deux alpha de la jeune génération, Ethan et Ray. L'arrivée d'une nouvelle meute dans les parage n'arrangera rien bien au contraire.
1. Preface

Me )à avec une nouvelle fiction tout droit sortie de mon imagination, des personnages jusqu'au moindre détail. Donc cette fiction porte sur les loups garous, biensûr aucun plagia merci.

voila donc je vous laisse une petite précision sur les personnages et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.

* * *

© Par propriété exclusive de l'auteur, la copie et les utilisations partielles ou totales de son travail sont interdites; conformément aux articles L.111-1 et L.123-1 du code de la propriété intellectuelle. Tous Droits Réservés.

* * *

**Eve Caccia :** jeune femme de 18 ans, prescrit au rang d'alpha de la jeune génération, elle possède un caractère de feu. D'origine italienne, c'est une battante et une adversaire redoutable. Mais sous cette carapace se cache une jeune femme tendre et attentionnée.

**Ethan Jones :** jeune alpha de 18 ans, il fréquente le même lycée qu'Eve, cette dernière ne le laissant pas indifférant. Intelligent, un peu sportif, c'est un garçon aimable et gentil, mais aussi un brin timide avec les filles.

**Ray Anderson :** jeune alpha de 18 ans, c'es un garçon plutôt charmeur, qui à beaucoup de conquêtes. L'une des seul qui n'est pas encore tombé reste Eve Caccia, mais il compte bien l'avoir. Il est sûr de lui, rusé, sportif, mais aussi facilement irritable.

**"Meute" Caccia :**Eve ( alpha) - Kacie (bêta) - Bryan - July - Marlon - Lara - [ Tess ( soeur d'Eve) ]

**"Meute" Jones :**Ethan (alpha) - Elvin (bêta) - Grace - Mel - Sarah - Dorian

******"Meute" Anderson** : Ray (alpha) - Elliott (bêta) - Megan - Rose - Madison - Nathan

**********"Meute" Taylor :** Dereck (alpha) - Nick (bêta) - Ashley - Mattew - Steve - Carla

* * *

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

THE CITY OF WOLVES

Préface

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

* * *

_Être le premier amant d'une femme ne signifie rien,_  
_il faut être son dernier amant : tout est là._

Maurice Donnay,  
_Chères Mesdames_,  
1895

Je suis née en Italie, en Sicile précisément. Dans un petit patelin isolé, où j'y ai vécu un certain temps. J'en ai d'ailleurs gardé quelques vagues souvenirs. A l'âge de trois ans, mes parents ont décidé de déménager ainsi que plusieurs familles proches de la mienne. Nous nous étions tous installés à Trevan, dans l'Etat de Californie, dans une immense forêt perdue de la Sierra Nevada.

J'ai donc grandi au milieu d'importants séquoias verdoyants l'été, de matelas neigeux recouvrant la totalité du bois l'hiver, ainsi qu'un petit lac à s. Ce dernier nous offrait une aire de loisir quelque soit la saison. Au fur et à mesure que les hivers passaient, de nouvelles amitiés apparaissaient, mais également de nombreux fous-rires ainsi que de divers bêtises. Les années passaient, ma vie était plus ou moins ordinaire et tout allait bon train, cela jusqu'à un froid jour d'hiver.

Ce jour là, j'avais à peine dix-sept ans, alors qu'une tragédie toucha ma famille. Depuis, ma joie de vivre et toute mon audace étaient retenues au plus profond de mon être. Prisonnières, elles ne demandaient qu'à sortir, qu'à exploser à l'air libre, mais rien n'y faisait, elles restaient accrochait profondément, sans que je ne puisse l'atteindre. Il m'arrivait encore aujourd'hui, d'avoir quelques moments d'absence, de chagrin. Seulement le pire demeurait les cauchemars qui me hantaient presque toutes les nuits. Rare, était les fois où mon sommeil n'était pas agité. Mise à part cette tragédie, d'autres « problèmes » voyaient le jour.

Effectivement, ici, à Trevan, nous avons tous une particularité et un point commun. Nous étions tous des métamorphes. Nous pouvions être des modificateurs, ou bien avoir divers pouvoirs tels que la télépathie, la lévitation, et bien d'autres.  
Mon nom est Eve Caccia, j'ai dix-huit ans, et je suis un change-forme, un modificateur, un loup, une alpha


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour à tous,**

**j'ai réécris le premier chapitre, le suivant arrivera bientôt j'espère. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

© Par propriété exclusive de l'auteur, la copie et les utilisations partielles ou totales de son travail sont interdites; conformément aux articles L.111-1 et L.123-1 du code de la propriété intellectuelle. Tous Droits Réservés.

* * *

**Plume-De-Yume :**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review, elle m'a fait très plaisir. Alors comme ça on ne lis pas tout? Le principal c'est que tu ais compris. J'espère que cette réécriture te plaira ainsi que la suite. Le chapitre 2 est bientôt fini. Sur ce bonne lecture à toi!

* * *

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

THE CITY OF WOLVES

Chapitre 1

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

* * *

**_Souvent le plus beau jour finit par un orage._**

**Jean-François Haumont,**

**_L'oiseau et le destin_,**

**1802.**

Les doux rayons du soleil me caressaient le visage, réchauffant doucement ma peau mate. Ma respiration était calme et posée, soulevant délicatement ma couette dans un rythme lent. Alors qu'une sensation de bien-être m'envahissait peu à peu, je fus sortie de ma sérénité par le bruit hurlant et strident de mon réveil.

A tâtons, je l'éteignis d'une main lourde. J'ouvris faiblement les yeux, les laissant progressivement s'habituer à la lumière du jour perçante. Un nouveau jour, le jour que tout élèves normaux détestent, le jour de la rentrée.

Encore sous mon édredon, je m'étirai telle un chat, laissant passer mes bras au dessus de ma tête endormie. Je baillais, tentant d'émerger mais par-dessus tout cherchant une maigre trace de motivation, afin de démarrer cette nouvelle journée.

Alors que mon envie de rester davantage au fond de mon lit douillé s'emparait de plus en plus de mon être, un petit grincement de porte m'arriva aux oreilles. Je détectai dans l'air une légère odeur de pomme verte sucré. J'arborai un petit rictus malicieux, sachant d'or et déjà de qui il s'agissait.

Le crissement fut suivi de près par d'infimes bruits de pas, sur le plancher en chêne foncé. Puis une très légère masse s'affala sur ma couette blanche et grise, et par la même occasion sur moi même. Aussitôt je me retournai vers ma petite sœur, la chatouillant sur chaque parcelles de peau qui étaient accessibles. Son rire enfantin mélangé au mien résonnaient à travers les murs de la demeure. Elle se tortillait dans tout les sens, entre éclats de rire et petites larmes. Ses longs cheveux blonds et ondulés contrairement aux miens qui étaient bruns, finir en bataille suite à notre partie de chatouille. Ma cadette était certainement l'une des seules personnes à me faire sourire et de plus, à me faire rire. Autant dire que ce fut une belle façon de commencer une journée.

Une fois seule, je me préparai pour le lycée, entrant dans la cabine de douche, où j'avais au préalable laissé couler l'eau chaude. Le liquide bouillant ruisselait sur mon corps. Je fermer les yeux me relaxant, me préparant également moralement à affronter le bahut. Je coupai la paume de douche pour prendre mon savon.

Alors qu'une envoutante odeur de noix de coco imprégnait la pièce, je rependais la solution fluide et onctueuse sur ma peau par la suite je shampouinai mes longs cheveux mi brun et mi châtain. Je fermai les yeux une seconde fois, tandis que la buée et la vapeur s'accumulaient dans la salle de bain. Enfin je laissai l'eau emporter le corps gras, le silence s'était installé seul le bruit de l'eau tombant de la paume de douche et le sifflement persistant de la tuyauterie rompaient le calme ambiant.

Je sortis de la cabine, m'enroulant dans une serviette blanche. D'un coup de main j'enlevais la buée du miroir. Je fixai mollement mon reflet tandis que de petites gouttelettes dégringolaient de ma longue chevelure ébène.

Une fois sèche, je m'habillai d'une simple jupe moulante noire style tailleur, d'un chemisier ample pourpre, laissai mes cheveux former de magnifique boucle soyeuse. J'ajoutai au tout un fin maquillage dit « naturel ». Je repartis dans ma chambre à la recherche des mes talons hauts assortis à ma jupe.

Je descendis à la cuisine où se trouvait toute ma famille. Mon père était penchait sur son journal quotidien, sa tasse de café matinale devant lui, remarquant à peine mon arrivant en m'accordant un faible « bonjour ». Ma relation avec mon paternel n'était pas vraiment au beau fixe. Cela depuis le tragique accident. Nos rapports étaient brefs et souvent très tendu. De temps en temps quelques violente dispute éclataient, durant lesquelles je fuyais régulièrement, courant vers la forêt tout en me transformant en une louve au pelage blanc comme la neige d'hiver. Ceci me calmait et quand je revenais la plus part du temps tout le monde dormait.

Ma mère, elle, préparait le petit déjeuner de ma sœur cadette. Elle affichait dans toutes circonstances un sourire lumineux, rayonnant qui vous donnez envie de sourire à votre tour. Ses dents blanches et parfaitement alignées éclaircissaient davantage son visage ovale. Ses cheveux châtains foncés qui d'habitude tombaient en une cascade ondulée, étaient ramenés au dessus de sa nuque en un chignon lâche. Ses yeux bleus océan pétillaient toujours autant.

Je lui souris en retour tandis qu'elle vint m'embrasser la tempe. Après lui avoir adressé un « bonjour », je me dirigeai vers la cafetière. Sources du seul liquide qui me permettait de tenir toute une journée. Je versai donc du café brûlant dans une petite tasse de porcelaine blanche, puis je pris quelques biscuits secs pour la route, n'étant pas réellement en avance. Je croquai dans un des petits gâteaux, et fis un bisou à ma mère ainsi qu'à ma sœur. Cette dernière était attablée à la gauche de mon paternel, une fine moustache de chocolat s'était installée au dessus de ses lèvres.

Je partis vers la porte d'entrée, tout en agrippant au passage mon sac de cours. Celui-ci n'était guère rempli, juste un trieur, quelques stylos et mes affaires de sports.

- « A ce soir ! lançai-je brièvement à travers le hall d'entré. »

Sans attendre de réponse en retour, je m'aventurai vers ma nouvelle voiture, récemment achetée. La couleur écarlate de la carrosserie contrasté parfaitement avec le noir des vitres teintées. Certes, elle ne passait pas inaperçue, mais là n'était pas mon but. Je voulais une voiture avec du caractère, qui parte vite. Je m'installai dedans, l'intérieur était en cuir noir dans un design impeccable. Je souris en entendant ronronner le moteur, enfin plutôt rugir et pris la route du lycée.

Durant le trajet, je rêvassai un voyant les hauts séquoias de part et d'autre de la route. De temps en temps, quelques pins ou autres conifères émergeaient. La mousse verte avait pris place sur les rochers humides par la rosée matinale.

En arrivant sur le parking goudronné de l'Etablissement, j'entrevis ma meute, seul Marlon manquait à l'appel. C'était un garçon grand, avec des épaules larges et musclés, aux cheveux châtains accompagnés de quelque mèche couleur sable, toujours coiffaient en désordre, ainsi que des yeux bleutés. Son teint était clair, il avait également toujours un petit rictus joyeux sur ses fine lèvre rose. Son nez en trompette était discret. Le tout donner un visage harmonieux.

Il était dynamique et ne tenait jamais en place. Celui-ci avait beau être énergique et déterminé, il n'en était pas moins sensible et attentionné envers ses amis. Mais ce dernier était tout de même borné, successible et quelque fois narcissique.

- « Où est Marlon ? demandai-je après avoir saluer toute la meute.

- Euh … il est malade, s'empressa de mentir Lara, se cachant derrière ses long cheveux châtains foncés.

- Malade ou avec Jenny ? »

Un petit sourire malicieux s'était étiré sur mes lèvres, je la fixais, scrutant ses moindres faits et geste, tout en attendant sa réaction. Je me forçai à paraître sûre de moi, à ne pas afficher ma peine, et tous ce qui pourraient être décryptés comme une faiblesse.

Elle semblait hésitante, mais surtout mal à l'aise. Sa peau déjà pâle blanchie au fur à mesure du temps. Sa blancheur fut comparable à un tapis de neige hivernal. Un silence lourd, pesant, avait pris place alors je lui souriais, un sourire rassurant.

Je connaissais depuis longtemps la relation qu'entretenaient Marlon et Jenny. J'avais remarqué le lien qui les unissait suite aux nombreux et longs regards qu'ils avaient l'habitude de s'échanger. Marlon ne m'en avait jamais parlé, mais ce n'était pas la peine, de toute façon tant qu'ils étaient heureux je n'y voyais aucune objection.

Jenny était humaine contrairement à nous, ma mère l'avait trouvé dans la forêt lors d'une ronde. Elle devait avoir à peine deux ans à cette époque, elle était seul dans les bois, frigorifiée, en pleurs, abandonnée,… Personne n'a jamais su comment elle s'était retrouvais ici, loin de tout, dans cet endroit que quasiment personne ne connaissait.

- « Si l'un de vous le voit, repris-je. Dites lui de revenir bientôt, j'aimerais éviter les mauvaise répliques et la mauvaise réputation. »

Ils acquiescèrent tous en silence, tandis que je leur envoyai un sourire éclatant. Un faux sourire. Soudain l'heure fatidique sonna. Je laissai ma meute, alors qu'avec July nous entrâmes dans ce vaste bâtiment aux brique rouge, à la toiture grise anthracite et aux grandes fenêtres en bois blanches. Puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle de sciences physique et chimie.

Je connaissais July depuis le berceau, nous avions grandis assemble. Nous deux, ainsi que Kacie, formions le trio infernal, toujours à fourrer nos nez n'importe où. Toutes les trois avions fait les quatre cents coups lorsqu'on était plus jeune. Puis petit à petit notre clan s'était agrandi avec Marlon, puis Bryan avait fini par nous rejoindre et notre dernière recrue fut Lara. De temps en temps ma petite sœur traînait avec nous six.

July avait de longs cheveux soyeux, roux, et brillant souvent elle les coiffait en de grandes boucles vigoureuses et pleines de vitalité. Ses yeux, entouraient de long cils noirs, se reflétaient à ses cheveux, ils étaient pétillants comme toujours et son teint n'était pas très blanc comparait à d'autres rousses, certes il était clair, mais elle avait bronzé en Sicile. Notre île d'origine, nos racines. Pendant les vacances d'été, elle y était partie voir de la famille. Son visage ovale aux traits fins lui allait parfaitement. Tout comme moi elle était grande, élancée et mince, nous avions également toutes deux une démarche assurée. C'était bien l'une des seules choses qui ne s'agrippaient pas au fond de mon corps. Elle était accueillante et chaleureuse, toujours là pour ses amis, sur ce point Kacie et elle se ressemblaient beaucoup. Elle était également passionnée, et ne lâchait rien. Il valait mieux ne pas l'avoir sur le dos, au risque d'avoir des envies meurtrière ou suicidaire, au choix. Nous nous étions bien trouvé toute trois. Enfants, nous avions souvent notre masque angélique devant nos parents. Nous permettant d'échapper à la plupart des punitions. C'était l'enfance je donnerais tout ce que je possède pour, ne serait-ce vivre une seule journée dans toute cette inconscience. Sans tout ces devoirs et ces responsabilités que nous avons hérités.

Nous rentrions dans la pièce, alors que je m'installai tout au fond de la salle contre une fenêtre, mon amie s'asseyait deux paillasses devant moi. De la place où j'étais, je possédais une vue sur l'ensemble de la classe. C'était comme les balcons dans un opéra, on voyait les moindres gestes des élèves. Cette place se trouvait aussi être le lieu le plus éloigner des professeurs, de cette manière il faisait bien moins attention à nous.

Peu à peu la salle de cours se remplissait, les élèves entraient par petits groupes tout en bavardant. Je rêvassais, laissant mes yeux dérivaient dans chaque coins de la pièce, sautant de table en table afin de repérer mes nouveaux camarades de sciences physique et chimie. Afin de les apercevoir dès leurs entrées dans la pièce, mes prunelles passaient doucement, en traînant devant la porte en bois peinte de couleur rouge.

Subitement, mes mirettes bleues vertes s'arrêtèrent sur l'ouverture une petite partie de la meute Jones passait l'embrassure de la porte, avec à leur tête leur alpha, Ethan.

Ethan Jones ? Comment le décrire ? Disons simplement que c'est un garçon qui possède une forte musculature, et qui fait craquer un certain nombre de filles. Il était plutôt grand à vrai dire, il avait une tignasse châtain clair avec de magnifiques iris bleus turquoise légèrement transparents. Il détenait une inhabituelle petite barbe de deux jours maximum. Il semblait toujours ou presque souriant. Autant dire qu'il était plutôt mignon dans son genre.

Derrière lui se tenait Elvin son bêta ainsi que Mel. Tous deux étaient grands, sportifs et musclés, enfin Elvin plus que Mel et même Ethan. Je ne pense pas avoir vu quelqu'un d'aussi musclé à son âge, s'en était presque effrayant pour un humain. Ils avaient les cheveux et les yeux bruns, Mel possédait un visage fin, alors qu'Elvin avait une mâchoire plutôt carré.

Le premier garçon était agréable de compagnie, distingué et toujours optimiste, il avait également toujours une blague douteuse en réserve. Au contraire le bêta semblait plus réservé et bien moins plaisantin. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir eu une conversation avec lui de plus de trois phrases, peut être quatre au grand maximum. En bref, il était plutôt le type de garçon qui ne laissait que rarement apparaître une quelconque émotion sur ses traits. Du genre renfermé sur soit même.

Je laissai ma tête tomber lourdement sur la paillasse, tandis que ma mâchoire se crispa. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit dans le même cours que moi ? Personne ne leur avait appris à ne jamais mettre deux alphas dans le même cours ? Irritée, sur les nerfs, énervé tant de synonymes qui me convenaient en ce moment même pour décrire mon humeur. Je relevais un peu ma tête, mais je regardai toujours la feuille vierge que j'avais déposée au préalable sur mon bureau.

Ethan s'approchait lentement de la place vacante à côté de la mienne. Je sentais la quasi-totalité des filles présentes se retourner derrière lui, en le fixant plusieurs secondes peut-être. Je savais qu'il se dirigeait vers ma table, ceci sans même relever le bout de mon nez. Je sentais non seulement son odeur mentholée mais également son aura d'alpha. J'étais prête à parier, même à mettre ma main au feu qu'il allait vouloir s'asseoir à coté de moi.

- « Humm … la place est libre ? demanda-t-il doucement. »

Qu'est ce que je venais de dire ? Je relevai la tête, plongeai mes yeux océaniques dans les profondeurs de ses prunelle turquoise, puis je finis par lui adressai un sourire. Il semblait mal à l'aise en attendant une réponse de ma part, ne savant pas sur quel pied s'appuyer. Aurai-je oublie de mentionner qu'il était un brin timide ?

- « Oui, répondis je finalement avant de me replonger sur ma copie qui demeurait blanche. »

Sa chaise grinça quand il la tira. Mon dieu, que je détestais ce bruit ! Je relevai les yeux pour l'observer attentivement. Il semblait réellement gêné, je souriais et me repenchais sur ma feuille.

L'année promettait d'être amusante !

Dès que tous les élèves furent installés, le professeur entra dans la salle, des piles de feuilles mélangées à des dossiers, étaient posées en équilibre sur ses avants bras.

- « Bonjour à tous et bonne rentrée, commença-t-il dès qu'il eut les mains et les bras libre. Je suis votre professeur de Sciences Physique et Chimie, Monsieur Wilson. »

* * *

**n'oubliez pas le bouton Review et bonne journée à tous!**


End file.
